


Deep in the Woods

by quiet_rebel



Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Daddy Kink, Dirrty talk, F/M, Older Man/Younger Woman, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:15:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24752218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quiet_rebel/pseuds/quiet_rebel
Summary: “I don't think you were lost tonight, princess. I think the woods brought us together for a reason.”
Relationships: Kate Fuller/Seth Gecko
Comments: 15
Kudos: 91





	Deep in the Woods

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, this fic was inspired by someone's latest [selfie.](https://twitter.com/reysollo/status/1272657623683338242) (Thanks for the receipt, Deb!)
> 
> Enjoy the dirty smut!
> 
> Feedback is fuel.

Kate was lost. She had been wandering the woods for almost four hours now, probably walking in circles. For the first hour or so, she wasn't worried. She was sure she was going to catch up with the rest of the camp counselors, but as the sky grew dark, she started to panic. 

Today was supposed to be one last hoorah for the counselors before they all went home for the summer. They hiked to the lake, ate lunch, and then on the way back to the van, Kate wandered down to a stream to refill her water bottle. When she climbed back up a hill, she found no trail, no counselors, no way out. Rookie mistake. How many times had she told her campers this summer to not wander away from the group?

Now, she was alone, deep in the woods of Tennessee, with only a backpack that contained a handful of almonds, her water bottle, her Camp Eagle Rock sweatshirt, and a cell phone with no signal and a battery at fifteen percent. Not knowing how long she was going to be out here, she had shut off her phone to save the battery life. 

As Kate came to another stream (or maybe it was the first stream), she sat on a rock to rest. The last rays of sunshine were disappearing over the horizon. She checked her watch and estimated she only had about another thirty minutes before the sun went down. Then, she had to finally face the fact: she was camping under the stars tonight. Thanks goodness it was a warm August night.

After about five minutes, she got back up, only to feel the first drops of rain hit her face. Just perfect. With an exasperated sigh, she pulled out her sweatshirt to put over her white T-shirt, leaving her legs bare under her jean shorts. At least she wore her hiking boots today; her thermal socks would keep her feet warm. 

But an hour later, Kate's feet were soaked. The rain had turned into a downpour as soon as night fell. Frantically, she searched for shelter. Anything. 

A tree. 

A cave. 

A cabin.

Kate blinked several times to make sure she wasn't hallucinating. Nope, it was still there. There weren't any lights on inside, but she still raced to the porch and banged on the front door.

“Hello?” She knocked harder. “Please, I need help!”

No answer. 

Maybe the owners only came in the winter, which meant she was screwed.

Kate ran to the back in case there was another door, but before she made it there, she slammed into something in the dark.

Make that _someone._

Kate stumbled back and stared at the man standing in front of her. She could only make out his shadowy figure, and when he stepped into the moonlight, she saw his dark hair was slicked back from the rain that was hitting his stern face. His jaw was covered with a thick beard. He wore a black sweater, blue jeans, and hunting boots. As his dark eyes looked her up and down, her chest tightened. 

Scott had made her watch as many _Friday the 13th_ movies before she came to Tennessee—in case she ran into any psychos in the woods. At the time, she had laughed off her brother and the films. Now, she knew she should have paid more attention to them. 

“What are you doing out here?” the man asked.

Kate knew she only had a second to either take off in the opposite direction or answer his question. But considering how he was the first person she had seen in six hours, she decided to take her chances. 

“I'm lost,” she said.

“I see that.”

Kate ignored his grumpiness and pointed to her soaked sweatshirt. “I work at Camp Eagle Rock, and I need to use your phone, please.”

The man looked her over more time before gesturing for her to follow him to the back of the cabin. There was a deck there and a sliding door, which was how they entered. As soon as Kate felt the heat radiating from the roaring fireplace, she relaxed. She was inside and dry now, away from the rain. The man locked the sliding door behind her and immediately, she tensed up.

“Where's your phone?” Kate asked.

“Don't have one,” he said casually.

“Not even a cell phone?”

The man walked away from her without saying a word. He vanished into another room, giving Kate another opportunity to reconsider getting the hell out of here. But when he returned, he was carrying a T-shirt and a pair of pajama pants. When he handed her the clothes, she slowly took them from him.

“Thanks,” she said.

“Are you hungry?” the man said.

She hadn't eaten anything since lunch, so she was basically starving, but first, she needed to call the camp and let them know she was all right.

“Your phone?” she tried one more time.

“I'll drive you to the camp in the morning,” he told her. “It's too dangerous right now with the rain.”

Too dangerous? Like being locked inside a cabin with a total stranger?

Kate nodded carefully. “Okay, thanks.”

The man motioned to the room where he had grabbed the clothes. “You can change in there. I'll make you some soup.”

Kate nodded again and moved to the other room, closing the door. There wasn't a lock to this one. She surveyed the windowless room, hoping to find any signs that there were other people living here. Instead, she found a pretty empty room that only had a full-sized bed with blue sheets and a wooden chest with five drawers. She set the dry clothes on the bed and took her cell phone out from her backpack. When it powered back on, she saw the battery had actually gone down to four percent. 

Could this day get any worse? 

Kate jumped as a soft knock came from the door.

“Everything okay?” the man asked from the other side.

“Yeah, be right there.”

Kate kept an eye on the door as stripped out of wet clothes and put on the man's extra large tan T-shirt and flannel pajama pants. They were hanging ridiculously off her, but at least they were dry. She combed her fingers through her tangled hair before leaving the bedroom. She found the cabin owner standing over the stove, stirring something in a pot. 

“What should I do with these?” she asked, holding up her wet garments.

“You can dry them by the fire,” the man said.

Kate wasn't too sure she wanted him to see her bra and panties, but she also didn't want to return to the camp wearing a strange man's clothing. She found a spot near the fireplace for her backpack and clothes. 

Turning back to the kitchen, she looked around the cabin. Just like the bedroom, there was nothing fancy about the place. Just a tattered brown couch, a sagging recliner, a black rug in front of the fireplace, and a small dining table with just one lonely chair. 

No TV. No books. No phone. This man seemed to be cut off from the world. 

And now, she was too.

“Soup's ready,” the man said, placing a bowl on the table.

Kate sat in the chair. “Thanks...”

“Seth,” he finished for her.

Not Jason, so that was a good sign. 

“I'm Kate,” she said. 

Instead of acknowledging her, Seth started to wash the pot in the sink.

“You're not gonna have any?” she asked.

“Eat up before it gets cold,” he said.

She frowned as he avoided another one of her questions. Judging by the lack of technology and his unruly appearance, maybe Seth was a hermit who lived in the woods. 

Kate picked up the spoon and stirred the meat and potatoes. 

“I didn't poison it, if that's what you're thinking,” Seth said.

She was thinking more of drugs, but she wasn't going to tell him that.

With an annoyed sigh, Seth grabbed the spoon from her hand and scooped up some soup into his mouth. Swallowing, he said, “See? It's fine.”

“Sorry,” she mumbled. 

Seth gave her back the spoon and leaned back against the wall, crossing his arms over his muscular chest and watched her eat. His wet clothes didn't seem to bother him.

“Are you from around here?” he asked.

“No,” she said. “Texas.”

“You're a long way from home.”

“My parents thought so too, but I begged them to let me come work at Camp Eagle Rock,” she said. “After tonight, I'm sure this is going to be my first and last summer here.” 

Three more scoops and Kate realized she had finished the entire bowl of soup. Seth took the bowl and promptly washed it. Maybe he was a hermit _and_ a clean freak.

“How long have you been out here?” she asked.

“Seven years,” he said. “Moved here from Kansas when I turned thirty.”

Kate gulped. He was thirty-seven. Practically twice her age. She rose from the chair, nervously pacing the room. Not from fear, but because her belly was warm—and it wasn't from the soup.

When Seth returned to the wall, he crossed his arms again. This time, she noticed how handsome he was with the gray in his hair and beard. That his dark eyes were actually hazel. How broad his shoulders looked underneath his sweater. 

“How old are you?” he asked.

The question caught Kate off guard. “Twenty-two.”

He cast her a wary look.

She sighed. “Okay, twenty.”

“You wanna try again, princess?” He moved into her space until he was towering over her. “How old are you really?”

“I'm nineteen,” she whispered.

“Uh-huh.”

She pushed Seth away, glaring at him. “What do you want? My birth certificate?”

“Okay,” he said, scanning her body. “You're nineteen.”

Even though Kate was wearing Seth's loose clothing, she was sure he could see her hard nipples poking through his T-shirt. Her cheeks warmed as she wrapped her arms around herself. What was the matter with her? All summer long she had ignored the flirty male counselors, not wanting to mix business with pleasure, but now her pussy throbbed for a man she hardly knew. 

“You cold?” Seth asked.

She avoided his intense gaze. “No.”

But Seth grabbed her wrist and pulled her to him. She felt small but protected in his arms. In their short time together, Kate realized she liked how Seth took care of her. Clothing her. Feeding her. Comforting her. She didn't know what she would have done tonight if she hadn't found his cabin. Before she knew it, she stood up on her toes to kiss him. He was quick to reciprocate, sliding his wet tongue in between her lips until she moaned into his mouth. She had never kissed anyone with a beard before, and she found herself liking how it rubbed roughly against her soft skin. She wondered where else he could rub it. 

When they pulled away, Kate breathlessly asked, “Am I your first kiss in seven years?” 

With a growl, Seth kissed her hard again, telling her everything she needed to know. He pawed at her body with his big hands like an animal coming out of hibernation. He grabbed her ass, pulling their bodies even closer together until he was grinding against her. His hard cock pressed right into her pulsating pussy. She moved with him, igniting sparks that rivaled the raging storm outside. 

“Kate,” Seth gasped into her mouth.

She trembled, hearing him say her name for the first time.

“I need your pussy,” he said in an aching voice. 

Instead of cringing at his language, she rubbed herself even harder against him.

Seth cupped her mound through the pajama bottoms. “And I think you need my cock.”

Nodding her head, she clung tightly to him. “Yes, Seth, please.”

And just like that he scooped her up into his arms and carried her to the rug in front of the fireplace. He placed her on her back before tugging the pajamas off her legs. She wore nothing else underneath. Biting her lip, she let her knees fall open, showing Seth her shaved pussy. The glow from the fireplace illuminated Seth's soft face and hooded eyes.

“I bet you taste as sweet as you look,” he said in a low voice.

As soon as Seth placed his hands inside her thighs and spread her legs further apart, she whimpered.

“You have done this before, haven't you?” he asked.

She blushed. “Just once.”

He gave her another skeptical look. 

“I have! Do you want all the boring details?” she said. “I can give them to you.”

Seth chuckled. “How boring?”

It was a total cliche. Kyle on prom night in the back of the limo. He lasted exactly three minutes, and she didn't even come. 

“Really boring,” she said. 

“Trust me, princess.” He positioned himself in front of her and ducked his head in between her open legs. “There won't be anything boring with what I'm about to do to you.”

Even though Kate believed him, she still gasped in shock when Seth put his mouth right on her pussy. He unabashedly slid his tongue into her slit, and she writhed uncontrollably like a flopping fish pulled out of water. Seth had to hold her waist down to keep her still. She had no choice but to lay there as Seth fucked her with his tongue. His beard rubbing the inside of her thighs felt just as amazing as his kisses. When he added his thick fingers inside her, she winced, but didn't tell him to stop.

“So pink and small,” Seth said, probing her tight hole with two fingers. “You sure you've done this before?”

She gritted her teeth. “Not exactly this.”

“Well, let's change that.” He pushed a third finger inside her, and she started to gush. “Good girl.” He thrust his fingers in and out at a leisurely pace as more of her juices leaked out of her pussy. Using his tongue, he cleaned her up without any hesitation.

Kate was exhausted just from Seth's fingers and tongue, but he wasn't through with her yet. He spread her legs wide again and sucked on her clit like a madman, causing a thousand jolts to run through her body. She had one hand on the back of Seth's head, the other squeezing her heavy tits through her T-shirt. She had never experienced anything like this before. 

Rocking her hips against Seth's mouth, she mewled and called out: “Daddy!”

Her eyes widened as soon as the name slipped slipped out. It was too late to take it back, but it just felt right. A Daddy took care of his princess, and that's what Seth was doing—taking care of her. 

The name didn't seem to bother Seth. In fact, it only made him lick her clit faster and push his fingers deeper. 

So, Kate said it again. “Daddy.” And again. “Daddy...” And again. “Daddy!”

Until she was shaking and convulsing underneath him. 

Seth sat back, his mouth and beard shiny from her juices. “That's it, baby. Now you're all ready for Daddy's cock.” He moved away from her.

Kate rose to her elbows to watch him undress, her eyes traveling over his body: the black flames tattooed on his right arm, his large muscles, his washboard abs, his huge arms, the dark coarse hair covering his strong legs—but none of that was as intimidating as his hard cock jutting out from in between his thighs. He was long and thick and veiny, and even though Seth thought she was ready for him, she wasn't so sure. 

Stroking his cock, he looked down at her and said, “Take off that shirt, princess, so I can see those tits.”

Kate did as she was told, and now they were both naked. Nothing was in between them, except...

“Do you have a condom?” she asked.

“I'm spent the last seven years living in the woods by myself,” Seth said. “I'm clean.”

“What about...”

“I'll pull out.” He tilted his head. “Unless you don't want me to.”

The thought of Seth pumping his cum deep inside her was definitely hot, but she wasn't on the pill either. 

“Pull out,” she told him.

Kate held her breath as Seth returned to her. He moved like the dark shadow she first encountered in the rain. Menacing and with intent, only this time, his intent was to fuck her. He lowered himself on top of her and already, his heavy weight felt overwhelming over her smaller frame. His cock poked her belly, and she sighed.

“You're not going to change your mind, are you?” Seth asked.

“No.”

“Good because as soon as I saw you outside, dripping wet in those tiny shorts, I wanted you.”

Was this his plan all along? Seduce her with some dry clothes and a bowl of soup?

Well, it had worked.

Seth covered her mouth with a hungry kiss as she wrapped her arms around his neck. He squeezed her tits and Kate moaned with him.

“Your little tits are so soft,” he murmured.

He moved his mouth to her rosy nipples, teasing them with his tongue and teeth. When he was done doing that, he kissed her gently and said, “Everything about you is soft and sweet.”

“Don't worry. You aren't going to break me,” Kate said.

“You sure about that?” He rubbed his cockhead against her pink slit and slowly started to enter her. As soon as he penetrated her, she let out a cry filled with pleasure and pain. Fuck, he was big. 

He hissed. “I haven't been with someone this tight since high school.”

Kate whined in response. “That's because I was just in high school, you bastard.”

He smirked and thrust deeper inside her, causing her to moan loudly. 

“Tell me the truth,” Seth said as he continued moving inside her. “Am I fucking nineteen-year-old pussy?”

Why did he have to be so crude?

Seth gave her another hard thrust. “Am I?”

Kate couldn't help but clench her slick walls around him. “Eighteen,” she finally confessed. 

“Fuck,” he gasped as he finally pushed all the way through her and bottomed out.

Kate moaned and whimpered at how full she felt. He was so deep inside her.

Seth didn't move. Instead, he pushed both their bodies down to the rug and gave her a sloppy kiss, sliding his tongue over hers. Before she realized he was trying to distract her, he was slamming his cock in and out of her at a brutal speed.

“Ow!” she cried out. 

Seth soothed her with more kisses. Wrapping her legs around his waist, she held on to him, her nails clawing his back. Despite her anguished cries, Seth didn't slow his relentless pace. Instead, he wrapped his left hand around her neck and pinned her to the floor.

“This pretty pink pussy belongs to me now,” he growled.

She sobbed. “Yes, Daddy, it's yours.”

“Good girl.” Seth removed his hand from her neck and covered her body with his larger one. He didn't stop pounding into her.

“Harder,” Kate panted into his ear. “Fuck this little eighteen-year-old pussy harder, Daddy.”

She could be as vulgar as Seth if she wanted to be. 

He seemed to like this new side of her. Lifting himself off her, he pushed her legs as wide apart as he could, slamming into her pussy harder and faster. From this angle, he was hitting her g-spot with the right amount of pressure. And for the first time, they could see Seth's large cock protruding from inside her tummy each time he rammed into her small body. Maybe he was going to break her after all. 

“Daddy,” she whined.

It didn't take much for her second orgasm to rock through her. She dug her nails into the rug and rode the waves.

Seth was right behind her. With a loud groan, he pulled out of her and sprayed his seed across her stomach. She rubbed his sticky white cum into her skin before sucking it off her fingers. Even though it tasted salty and bitter, she smacked her lips together like it was a creamy milkshake. 

Seth collapsed beside her. The sounds of their labored breathing mixing with the sounds of the crackling fire. Kate stared up at the ceiling, wondering if she was going to wake up in her bed back home. All of this being some insanely erotic dream. But after a few moments, her surroundings didn't change. 

She really just had rough sex with a complete stranger in the woods. 

“Can I tell you something, princess?” Seth said.

She turned her head to him. “You're not hiding from the FBI or something, are you?”

“America's Most Wanted, actually.” He paused. “I'm joking.”

Kate didn't laugh.

He grabbed her and placed her on top of him, so she had to look him in the face. “I don't think you were lost tonight, princess. I think the woods brought us together for a reason.”

She rolled her eyes. “What's that? Incredible sex?”

He grinned. “Obviously.” 

Straddling him, Kate looked down at this man she just met tonight. The only things she knew about him were his name, his age, and the feel of his cock. Maybe that was enough for her. Like it was enough for Seth to know just her name, her age, and the feel of her pussy. Those were all the details they needed from each other.

As if he was confirming that, Seth's hands began to move over her body. “Ready for round two?”

“Round two?” 

She gasped as she felt Seth's finger tease her asshole. 

**

Seth fucked her two more times after that—from behind on the couch, then spread out on top of the dining table. It was like he was catching up on seven years of abstinence—and she was more than willing to help. As Seth tucked her into bed, he promised he was going to fuck her on every surface in the cabin before taking her back to camp. 

In the morning, Kate woke up sore and with a smile on her face. She reached in between her legs to touch her tender pussy, thinking about how Seth's big cock had been able to fill and stretch her holes. All her holes in fact. Eager to try morning sex, Kate turned over to Seth's side of the bed, but he wasn't there. Disappointed, she sat up and threw the blanket off her. Her body was still caked with Seth's cum, but instead of heading for the shower, she found a flannel shirt in one of the drawers and slipped it on, leaving the buttons undone. 

She went to find Seth, only to find the cabin empty. Frowning, she checked her belongings, which were still by the fireplace. Everything was there including her now-dead cell phone. Everyone at camp and at home were probably worried as hell about her.

Still, there was a part of Kate that wondered what if she was never found. What if instead of going off to college in the fall, she stayed hidden in the woods with Seth?

That was crazy, right?

Kate lifted her head as soon as she heard the sound of tires crunching on the dirt road. Through the window, she saw Seth drive up the cabin in a black pick-up truck. She walked out to the porch to meet him, breathing in the crisp air. She loved how nature smelled after a generous rainfall. Fresh. Replenished. New. 

Just like the storm that took place inside the cabin last night.

Seth got out of the truck, and she smiled to herself, taking in the beautiful sight of him in the daylight. He looked even more like a rugged woodsman with his disheveled hair, thick beard, and powerful stance. And he must love the color black because that's what he was wearing again. 

Kate watched Seth climb up the steps to her, his gaze locked on her the entire time. Her breathing hitched as he opened up the flannel shirt and ran his fingers between her breasts. 

“I've got some good news, and I've got some bad news,” he said. “What do you want first?”

“I guess the bad news.”

“The rain flooded the road.”

_Oh, darn..._

“And what's the good news, Daddy?” Kate asked as his fingers moved lower and lower and lower...until she gasped.

Pushing his shirt off her body, Seth gave her a devilish smile. “The rain flooded the road.”

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> So, do you think Seth was telling the truth? Or did he want to keep Kate with him longer? Maybe even forever...
> 
> And Seth is definitely hiding from America's Most Wanted ;)


End file.
